


Furry

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I hate it, I hate myself for this, M/M, Oops, Sexual Content, Tail Kink, bmc book, i really didnt mean for this to be so sexual??, this is supposed to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: okay so you know how in the book jeremy really likes tails,





	Furry

I walked into my friend's house, waving quietly at his moms and walking to his basement. I walked down the stairs and saw him playing some game.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey," he replied, not looking away from his game.

It was dark, so I couldn't see much but Michael's silhouette, but from the dim light from the TV I _swear_ I could see..

"Are you wearing a fucking cat tail?" I said as I walked closer, squinting at Michael's butt.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you like it?" He laughed and turned his head to see me, wiggling his butt a bit.

I nearly choked on my spit. I could feel my face go red, so I looked to the side. "Um, sure." I walked to the bean bag chair next to him and sat. "You're such a dork."

"I'm your dork," he cooed, handing me the game controller he kept for me.

I chuckled (it was supposed to be an actual chuckle but it came out as a more nervous chuckle), taking it and adding myself to the game.

"Are you like, going through some furry phase? Again?"

"I never had a first furry phase."

"Sure you didn't."

"Shut the fuck up, I never did. Anyway, no. I just found this in some box down here - I think it used to belong to one of my moms."

"Your mom was a _furry_."

"Apparently."

"Well," I laughed. "You look, um.. nice." I coughed into my fist.

Michael looked at me and punched my arm. "Shut up, you weirdo."

"Ow.." I rubbed my arm.

Y'know, he really did look good with the tail. I don't know if I was somehow gay for my best friend or if my tail kink (or whatever you wanna call it) was so strong that it was making guys seem hot, but Michael looked _really_ good. 

I shifted to cross my legs so Michael couldn't see my baby erection. He noticed my shift but I don't think he thought much of it, cuz he just went back to beating my in-game ass.

I suddenly got an idea. I put the controller on my crotch area, so when I died, and it would vibrate, and I could--

" _Ah-!_ " I gasped loudly.

Okay, wow, I don't remember always being that loud.

Michael looked at me and snorted. "Dude, are you seriously trying to get off?"

I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't see my face, but I'm sure it was as red as like, Michael's hoodie.

"N - no, I just, I, uh.."

"What, my tail turn you on or something?" I really hoped that was a joke.

"No, you asshole!" I punched his arm.

He laughed. He has a cute laugh.

"It's okay if you're a gay furry, man, I understand."

"I'm not a gay furry!" At least I don't think I am?

"Shhhh, it's okay, I support you," he snickered and pat my back.

"Ugh, fuck you."

"If you want."

I pushed him violently, and he burst out laughing. He rolled onto his stomach, his tail sticking up, kind of like a hard dick.

"I hate you so much."

Michael sat up and scooted close to me, holding back the rest of his laughter.

"You know you love me~"

"Whatever," I said, pushing him away once again.

"What are you even thinking about?"

"What?"

"That made your dick hard."

I coughed and shifted in my seat. "Uh, before I left I, uh-"

"Your dick was definitely not hard as you were walking in. Ooh, I know, you must've been thinking of me, the seductive Michael Mell, wagging my tail, _moaning_ for you, 'oh, Jeremy~'" He put his the top part of his hand against his forehead dramatically.

I groaned in annoyance. "Dude, please. Stop." 

He laughed and pulled an arm around me. "I'm just jokin', man, relax."

"Whatever. Can we just.. get back to the game?"

"If we get back to the game you're probably gonna use my controller as a vibrator again!"

"Who even does that?" Uh, me, apparently.

"I've done it," he admitted. "Plenty times. Even while you were here."

"You've.. masturbated in front of me."

"Yup."

"And I didn't notice?"

"I guess not."

"Huh. You seem really proud about this."

"I'm not, I just sound like that 'cuz it's funny as hell when I say it out loud."

"Oh."

"Mhm. But now I'm embarrassed. Tell me something embarrassing about you, Jeremy."

Um.. I'm sexually attracted to tails?

..No. I'm _definitely_ not telling him that, especially while he's wearing one.

"Uh... I maybe _was_ thinking of you wagging your tail and moaning my name. I dunno."

Christ, that's worse!

"Oh, wow. I, uh, wasn't expecting that." He coughed into his fist, blushing.

"...It - it's not 'cause I'm gay. I just.. really like tails."

"Thinking of me moaning your name isn't gay?"

"It's the tail's fault!" I explained. "I love your tail, not you."

"Insulting."

"You know what I mean."

Michael and I sat in an awkward silence for a while. I'm not sure how long it lasted- either like, 10 seconds or 10 hours.

"So, you're not secretly gay for me?"

"Nope."

I swear I heard him mutter "Damn.."

"..What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"....Um, how about we finish this game?"

I stared at him awkwardly for a second then nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't use my controller as a dick vibrator this time."

I joked, "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> i was too lazy to read this over so oops if i messed something up


End file.
